Скиратыши
by judgelinch
Summary: Бракованный клон Дарта Сидиуса воспитывается вместе с клонами Джанго Фетта на Камино.


_Дарману всегда хотелось узнать больше о "нулевых" воспитанниках Скираты. Как он мог скрывать их от коммандос, когда тренировал их так много лет? Юные "нулевые" наводили страх на каминоанцев, устраивая дикие забеги по Типока-сити, и только тогда коммандос могли видеть их. Они крали оборудование, портили системы, и — Дарман никогда этого не забудет — даже взбирались на опорные конструкции огромных куполов и с высоты сотен метров от пола стреляли из бластеров. Попадания приходились лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от каминоанских техников. "Нулевые" никогда и ничего не боялись: они отвечали только перед Кэлом Скиратой, а каминоанцы боялись Кэл'буира._

_Кэл'буир сказал, что каминоанцы сами испортили "нулей", так что теперь они получают то, что заслужили. А если каминоанцы посмеют жаловаться, сказал Кэл'буир, он с ними разберется. Так эвфемистично Скирата обозначал любую форму насилия, в чем он был профессионалом._

Карен Тревисс

_Это был первый на памяти Ордо случай, когда он и его братья не могли получить того, чего хотели. Ничто не было скрыто от них прежде; они взломали даже главный компьютер Типоки, когда были детьми_.

Она же

* * *

**Типока-сити**

_На крыше сидят клоны и обстреливают прохожих_.

В здании напротив:

**1-й каминоанец:** Снимите их!

**2-й каминоанец:** А они комлинки поотключали.

**Скирата:** Ну, мальчики хулиганят, дайте же им побаловаться, нет никаких развлечений у

детей.

**3-й каминоанец: **Что делать будем? Ждать, пока они расстреляют все заряды?

**4-й каминоанец:** А если кого ранят или убьют?

**Скирата:** Ну что вы, у моих мальчиков 100% результаты по стрельбе. Видите, они ваших просто пугают, шляпы сбивают, рюкзаки простреливают, но никого не ранят.

**1-й каминоанец:** Скирата, лезьте туда и снимайте своих мальчиков.

**Скирата:** Куда я полезу – с такой ногой!

**4-й каминоанец** _(звонит):_ У нас ЧП. Шесть единиц продукции, выбраковка, серийный номер «ноль», на крыше. Они вооружены. Мы на пункте 1138.

_Входит Вэлон Вэу с тремя клонами._

**Вэу:** Тогда сбивать будем.

_Трое клонов пристраиваются целиться с подоконника. _

**Скирата:** Да мои мальчики мухи не обидят, а вы – их сбивать! За что? Мои мальчики никого даже не покалечили! Так! Ты! _(Тыкает пальцем в клона, который ближе всех стоял.) _Лезь на крышу и скажи, что батя сказал спускаться. Пошутили и хватя.

_Клон Даала лезет на крышу._

**Даала** _(выглядывает из люка, стоя на лестнице):_ Мужики! Пссст!

_Двое ЭРКов оборачиваются, четверо продолжают обозревать улицу сквозь прицелы винтовок._

**Даала:** Вы почему не сдали винтовки?

**Ордо:** А нам батя разрешил.

**Даала:** Ваш батя сказал вам слезать.

**Мереель** _(пораженно тыкая пальцем в сторону Даалы):_ Вас таких сколько?

**Даала:** Я одна.

**Ком'рк:** А почему тебя не утилизовали?

**Даала:** Признали годной к строевой.

**Джайнг:** Она годная, а мы – нет!

**Пруди:** Давайте ее пристрелим.

**А'ден:** Нет, это огнестрел… Давайте ей кости переломаем и скажем, что упала с лестницы.

_Даала прыгает обратно в люк, а «нулевые» за ней гонятся вниз по лестницам._

Машинодром

_С полностью укомплектованными рюкзаками за плечами клоны бегут кросс — десять километров по машинодрому. Отстающих подгоняет Мирд._

**Вэу **_(бежит налегке):_ Что вы плететесь, кривоногие ГМО! Вас за смертью посылать! Быстрее ласты передвигайте! Баунс, куда! Вернуться в строй! Хедж, не отставай! Клоньё плоскостопое!

_Разворачиваются направо и добегают до стрельбища, а там — Скирата с подопечными. Вэу останавливается, запыхавшись, клоны оборачиваются на него и тоже тормозят. Им слышно, как Скирата рассказывает взводу:_

**Скирата:** На гражданке все дни заполнены чем-то интересным и новым, а у вас каждый день одно и то же. На гражданке у всех работа любимая. Работа – это когда ты делаешь, что тебе нравится, и еще и за это тебе деньги платят, можешь себе купить все, что хочешь, живешь в своем доме, с женой и детьми. Жена и дети ласковые, родители любящие, начальство справедливое, сотрудники уважительные — твои друзья. Живешь лет до ста. А у вас отняли любящие семьи и счастливое веселое детство, полжизни снесли, и обожратые чиновники и джедаи пошлют вас умирать!

**Вэу:** Налево, бегом марш!

**Голос из строя:** Это правда?

**Вэу:** Брехня!

**Скирата**_ (смотрит вслед пылящим по дороге клонам, убегающим в обратном направлении): _Галопирует тут!

Общага

_Вэлон Вэу сидит с забинтованной ногой. _

**Вэу:** Мирд'ика, а сегодня твой хозяин не может пойти с тобой гулять. Ты будешь гулять с

ней. Подай ему кусок мяса. Не в пальцах держи, а то он тебе пальцы оттяпает. На ладонь клади и так ему давай.

_Даала угощает._

_Мирд глотает кусок мяса, облизывается и виляет хвостом._

**Вэу:** Можешь его погладить.

_Даала присаживается на корточки и гладит Мирда. Тот встает передними лапами ей на колени и облизывает ей лицо._

**Даала:** Хороший Мирд'ика, хороший.

**Вэу** _(прикрепляет к ошейнику стрилла поводок и передает Даале):_ Выгуляй его, но смотри, не давай ему ничего подбирать. Потому что если он что-то с земли сожрет и потом с ним что-то случится… Отряд бойца недосчитался.

**Даала:** Я поняла, серж.

**Вэу:** Ну, бывай.

_В это время._

_Кэл Скирата сидит с клонами._

**Скирата:** Заходите, мальчики! Чайку! А вот я вам удж испек горячий! А вот это, мальчики, яд. В одном грамме доза свалит мужика весом 80 кг. Настоящий охотник за головами должен уметь так разрезать кусок отравленным ножом, чтобы половину для врага дать отравленную, а самому взять нормальную! А сейчас, мальчики, я вас учить буду начинять этот удж ядом.

**А'ден:** А потом мы его куда денем?

**Скирата:** Пойдете вокруг казармы разбрасывать, там, где Вэу обычно выгуливает своего

слюнтяя!

**Мереель** _(выглядывает в окно):_ Пора уже, а Вэу все не идет.

**Скирата:** Конечно, нет, я сегодня уронил ему на ногу ящик с флешеттами. Не одному ж мне тут хромать, хе-хе.

**Ордо:** Так не пойдет он сегодня выгуливать.

**Скирата:** Он своего кабысдоха одного отпустит, тут-то он наш гостинчик и подберет.

_Через 20 мин клоны возвращаются._

**Джайнг:** Батя, мы шли вокруг казарм и разбрасывали… Посевали… А тут идет эта баба с Мирдом…

**Скирата:** Какая баба, сынки?

**Пруди:** Та самая, что за нами на крышу лазила.

**Скирата:** А вы что?

**Ком'рк:** Ну, ничего. Она так Мирду голову за поводок подняла, чтобы куски не подбирал,

посмотрела на нас, мы – на нее, так и разошлись.

**Скирата:** Эхх! Наивные! _(Включает голопроектор и ставит диск.)_

**Мереель:** Что это?

**Скирата:** Порнуха.

**Ордо:** Прям туда?!

**А'ден:** Но как?!

**Джайнг:** Но зачем?!

**Скирата:** Это, сынки, называется «ебаться».

**Пруди:** Ну, долго они еще?

**Скирата:** Вот что, мальчики, вы должны с ней сделать. Я вам учебное пособие показываю.

**Ордо:** Ну, мы хотели ей кости переломать, но длинношеие нас стопарнули: «Вы знаете, сколько стоит производство… Из-за вас убытки…»

**Скирата:** Нет, нет, сынки, слушайте батю, батя плохого не посоветует. Вот же, учитесь. Кости ей ломать не надо, вас сделают виноватыми, это травмы, зачем вам этот гемор. Вы ее поймайте и держите крепенько, дисиху к виску – и делайте дело. Языком трепать она не будет, если не совсем дура. Потому что для бабы оно позор. А если вдруг кому вякнет – говорите, оклеветала вас шлюха, сама попросила, а теперь воняет, что было не по согласию.

**Мереель:** Да мы лучше по почкам… А то стремно как-то…

**Скирата:** Та, вам понравится. Вэлон Вэу ее вовсю трахает, вы чем хуже?

**А'ден:** Фу, бля, Вэу тоже это делает?!

**Скирата:** Ну ясен красен. Он же ей Мирда доверил, самое дорогое! Вот вы ему и попортите, и Мирда, и бабу.

Стадион

_Клоны играют в шокбол: команда Эл-Лэса против команды Вэу. Изабет Ро – арбитр. Вэу стоит в лангете, перенеся основной вес на здоровую ногу, и удовлетворенно наблюдает, что команда Эл-Лэса поредела, а его воспитанники все держатся. Эл-Лэс переживает._

**Ро** _(подмигивает, но под шлемом не видно):_ Что, Вэлон, бес в ребро, смотришь, чтоб твою зазнобу не помяли?

**Вэу:** Что ты мелешь?

**Ро:** Да ладно тебе, Вэлон, все видели, S1 его выгуливала. _(Треплет Мирда по загривку)_

**Вэу:** Ди'кут! Я дал Даале выгуливать Мирда, потому что он феттовское ГМО порвать может, а меня потом длинношеие привлекут за убытки. Я ж теперь стрилла отпустить побегать не могу, после того, как хромой упражнял своих скиратышей в метании ножей в движущуюся цель!

_Динамик шлема Ро издает звуковой сигнал – аналог судейского свистка._

**Ро:** Сорок пятый, куда его ковшом по голове! Отставить драться ковшами! Штрафной!

_Сорок пятый пробегает наискосок по стадиону, по нему пробивают штрафной. Эл-Лэс горестно сплевывает в сторону и натягивает раздвоенный, по форме головы, шлем_.

_И тут сорок пятый наступает на мину. _

_Клона уволокли в госпиталь. _

_На стадионе работает бригада саперов. Оказалось, что взорвалась учебная мина, и она была там всего одна._

_Каминоанцы приволокли Скирату. Слышатся вопли: _

**Каминоанцы:** Скирата! Продукцию повредили! Убытки!

**Скирата:**Это не мои мальчики!

**1-й каминоанец:** Они у вас под водой кабеля перерезали! Только восстановили, теперь

это!

**Скирата:** Вам еще доказать надо, что это мои сынки!

**2-й каминоанец:** А кто еще у нас тут… Самые буйные, неуправляемые!

**Скирата:** Не пойман – не минер!

**4-й каминоанец:** Идем проверять, все мины у вас на месте, и как вы за ними следите!

_Не доиграв матч, клоны сдают спортинвентарь. Ро отводит в сторонку игроков из команды Вэу (сам он пошел проведывать сорок пятого)._

**Ро:** Ребятки, у нас завтра в клубе особые гости. Вэлон сказал, что Скирата вам помешал снять этих гостей с крыши. Ну? Выбьем дерьмо из скиратышей или пусть все знают, что вы слились?

**Фор:** Что за клуб, серж?

**Ро:** Сами понимаете, бойцовский клуб подпольный, мы с Дредом следим, чтоб ребята друг друга не поубивали. Придете?

**Боул:** А куда, серж?

**Ро:** 72-й хозблок, подтягивайтесь.

Перед вечерней поверкой

_Рота идет на построение, чтобы маршировать по плацу и территории части и горланить «Водэ ан»._

**Джайр:** «Нулям» ничего не будет, их Скирата отмажет, а нам – как минимум семь суток наряда.

**Фор:** После того, как вылезешь из бакты.

**Спайк:** Кому ты нужен, бакту на тебя переводить. Так сдохнешь.

**Боул:** Да прям, самые непобедимые.

**Хил:** Если там убьют скиратыша – их все равно должны были утилизовать…

**Даала:** Длинношеие, может, и посмотрят сквозь пальцы, зато его братаны тебе свернут шею в сортире.

**Гор:** Это как они Бобу головой в очко макнули.

**Джайр:** Ну так, самого мелкого и слабого.

**Даала: **Завидуют.

**Баунс:** Чему там завидовать.

**Спайк:** Что его не мобилизуют.

**Хил:** Не, что ему жить лет до ста.

**Брай: **Мелкий сказал,что Джанго должен начистить рыло Скирате. Я рядом на очке сидел.

72-й хозблок

_На ящиках сидят Изабет Ро и Дред Прист. Входят Ордо, Мереель, Джайнг и Пруди._

**Ордо:** А где?..

**Ро:** Вэлон демонит. Я ему звонила. Сегодня, сразу после утреннего развода на плацу, они у него бежали еще один кросс до вододрома. Летел за ними на спидербайке и подгонял их «Файрлансом». Вододром переплыли, для скорейшего обсыхания сделали на бережку 400 приседаний, а сейчас бегают с гирями по 32 кг в каждой руке.

**Джайнг:** В личное время!

**Прист:** Выматывает, чтоб никто к нам не забрел.

**Мереель:** Это он так сказал?

**Прист:** Сам понимаешь, про клуб он явно знает – а от кого – вопрос.

**Пруди:** Разрешите идти?

_Прист разводит руками, мол, на нет и суда нет. Клоны выходят._

**Ордо:** Надо найти стукача.

**Пруди:** К первой подойдем к той девке, S1.

**Ордо **_(сокрушается):_ Мы же узнали, где она будет стоять, там и заложили. Кто же знал, что какой-то парень подорвется.

**Джайнг:** Ему ногу сохранят?

**Ордо:** Не знаю пока.

**Мереель:** Но почему ей в своей же роте фанеру не пробивают? Она же не как все! Прототип – какой-то левый!

**Джайнг:** И как она наши нормативы сдает!

**Ордо:** Ну, я подходил к ним на КТП. Спросил про нее, подал идею, так сказать.Они: «А тебе не пробить?» _(Замахивается прикладом воображаемой «диси»)_ Я спетлял.

**Пруди:** А как ее зовут?

**Ордо:** Как по-мандалорски «женщина»?

**Пруди:** Дала.

**Мереель:** Ну, пойдем посмотрим их график нарядов.

Плац

_Кэл Скирата выстроил клонов на плацу и вещает перед строем:_

**Скирата:** Когда вас мобилизуют, сынки, вы дезертируете, а там и подженитесь. Для этого вам нужно выучить брачные клятвы на мандалорском.

**Голос из строя:** А документы?

**Скирата:** Мандалор – это рай земной, идеальное общество. Никаких документов, потому что у нас нет государства. Все сделки, все договоры – устное соглашение. Нанимаешь человека, покупаешь имущество, женишься, усыновляешь детей – все обговаривается устно. И никаких судов и юристов, все споры решаются поножовщиной.

_Клоны строем на плацу горланят мандалорские брачные клятвы._

Пост охраны топливовозов

_Ночь. Одинокий прожектор. Даала в карауле, прохаживается вдоль двух рядов топливовозов. _

_С крыши стоянки ей на шею прыгают Ордо, Ком'рк, Мереель и Пруди. «Нулевые» хватают ее, скручивают, снимают шлем, отбирают винтовку и затыкают рот._

**Пруди** _(держит перед ее носом внушительный мерр-сонновский аргумент):_ Ты! Это ты настучала.

_Даала мотает головой, рот у нее надежно заткнут перчаткой Мерееля._

**Ордо **_(очень серьезно шепчет ей на ухо, держа ее голову в захвате, из которого несложно сломать шею):_ Не бреши. _(Даала яростно кивает)_

**Ком'рк:** Кто нас заложил?

_Мереель отводит руку от рта Даалы._

**Даала:** Вы про что вообще?

**Ордо:** Про бойцовский клуб.

**Пруди:** Откуда ваш Вэу знает?

**Даала:** Вод'ике, это не я!

**Ком'рк** _(дал ей по уху): _Мы тебе не братья!

**Мереель:** А кто?

**Даала:** Без понятия.

**Ордо:** Так, ладно.

_«Нулевые» сдергивают с нее паховую секцию брони, и Ордо от души пинает ее между ног. Она охает и сгибается пополам. Ей кажется, что ей разорвали матку. «Нулевые» ставят ее на ноги, сдирают броню с торса, и каждый награждает ударами по ребрам, по животу – как ей кажется в тот момент, на разрыв печени и селезенки. _

**Мереель:** Стукнешь – ну ты поняла. _(Передергивает затвор)_ Найдем.

_Скрываются, прихватив с собой ее ДС-15А, шлем и половину Даалиной брони. _

**Пруди:** Теперь ее точно утилизуют!

**Ордо:** Давно пора!

_Дождавшись, когда они исчезнут, избитая Даала бредет к системе сигнализации._

Караулка

_В караулке срабатывают датчики движения, поочередно показывая активность то в одном, то в другом месте. Мониторы гаснут и самопроизвольно включаются. _

**Барк **_(оператор ТСО):_ Пульт и датчики еще раз перепроверил, все исправно. Это не у меня, это на ЦПУ неисправность.

**Голос из извещателя:** Нападение на четвертый пост!

**Каден** _(начкар):_ Караул, в ружье!

_Резервная группа выбегает. Хватают из пирамиды оружие и боеприпасы из ящика, заряжаются у лучеулавливателя и бегут на пост. Вскоре они приводят Даалу, оставив на посту сменщика. _

**Каден:** Где снаряга?!

**Даала:** Скиратыши.

**Каден** _(издевательски):_ Так и представились? «Мы – скиратыши»?

**Хил:** Они ее уже раз пытались отпиздить. Скажи, Даала.

**Даала:** Когда я их с крыши спускала.

**Марев:** Что ты им сделала, что они на тебя наезжают?

**Даала:** Ничего.

**Нэйл: **Ну как это!

**Ровер: **Чтобы вот так ни за что!

**Даала:** Я ничего им не сказала и не сделала.

**Марев:** Ты их спровоцировала!

**Даала:** Чем?!

**Марев **_(гордо):_ Своим поведением.

**Даала:** Это просто ксенофобия.

**Паг:** Умная, что ли?!

**Даала: **За то, что я на них не похожа.

**Каден:** Так, я тебя снимаю с караула. Ровер, отведешь ее в санчасть. Даала, в санчасти скажешь: «Упала с топчана, ударилась об тумбочку!» Поняла?

_В санчасти Даале сделали рентген скелета и брюшной полости – переломов нет. Врач-каминоанец заставил писать рапорт о причине. «Ударилась об тумбочку». Обработали ей ушибы антисептиком и отправили обратно в расположение._

Этажная казарменная секция.

Комната информирования роты

Вэу, Даала, Мирд

_Вэу похлопывает увесистой битой по ладони. Мирд растянулся на полу._

**Вэу:** На посту спала?!

**Даала:** Нет, серж.

**Вэу:** Ну так стояла и куняла! Допустила на пост и не успела воспользоваться оружием!

**Даала:** Виновата, дура.

**Вэу **_(швыряет ей бланк, принесенный из канцелярии):_ Рапорт на утрату пиши.

_Даала начинает переписывать с образца, одним глазом опасливо посматривая на играющего битой сержанта._

Сушилка

Каден и Даала

**Каден:** Ты меня сдала!

**Даала:** Я своих не сдаю!

**Каден:** Пиздишь!

**Даала: **Нет!

**Каден:** А почему ты не стреляла? Что ты ему сказала?

**Даала:** Что закемарила!

**Каден:** Вэу в караулке полез в нычку, а там те картридж и батарея, которые я указал в журнале, что якобы тебе выдал. Он сличил номера. Я говорю: я ей не выдал, потому что если она пальнет случайно в какую-нибудь цистерну с топливом, тут все загорится.

**Даала:** А ты ему сказал, что «тут вообще охранять не от кого, все свои, а это так, формальность»?

**Каден:** Ты как-то поднасрала скиратышам, а Вэу меня за это табуреткой отпиздил! _(Целится ей в голову, Даала уходит от удара, и кулак Кадена проходит по касательной) _Стоять! Оборзела! _(Пробивает ей фанеру) _Откуда Вэу знает, где там нычка!

**Даала:** Я ему не говорила!

**Каден:** Он об меня табуретку разъебал, написал на нас рапорт, и отвел весь караул в спортзал, и заставил драться друг с другом. За то, что просрали скиратышей на объекте. Не поверил, сука, что у нас ТСО само собой вырубалось. Оно же, блядь, исправное. Говорит: вы тут все спали, блядь! Заставил хором цитировать УГиКС вниз головой на турниках с гантелями. Что у нас за сон на посту? Что за сон на посту?

**Даала:** Утилизация.

**Каден:** Утилизуют весь караул, весь караул из-за тебя! – сказал.

**Крик дневального: **Рота, строиться!

_Вооруженный битой, Вэу мрачно наблюдает, как клоны выбегают в коридор и строятся. _

_Клоны, ходившие в злополучный караул, мрачно ждут, что их сейчас поведут на утилизацию. _

**Вэу:** Семьдесят третий, тридцать восьмой, двадцать четвертый, шестьдесят седьмой, эс-первая, выйти из строя. Остальные – разойдись. _(Остальные расходятся.)_ Кретины. Олигофрены. _(Помахивает битой)_ А сейчас вы пойдете… к скиратышам – возвращать эту пукалку.

Посланцы к «нулевым» совещаются на лестничной клетке

**Нэйл:** Как мы их узнаем?

**Марев:** Ну, спроси у Скираты.

**Паг** (с нервным смешком): Ага. Щас.

**Ровер:** Они же к роте не приписаны, в графике нарядов нет…

**Каден:** Да. Идем искать Скирату.

Спортзал

_Скирата стоит с секундомером. Мереель наставляет «диси» на Ордо; тот пытается пинком вышибить картридж из винтовки, но Мереель делает подсечку, и Ордо грохается на копчик._

**Скирата:** Ничего, сынок, трудно в учении. Еще раз!

_К спортзалу приближаются искатели «дисихи». _

**Каден:** Ты проебала, ты и иди!

**Даала:** Идем все!

_Каден вталкивает Даалу в спортзал и закрывает дверь за ее спиной._

**Даала **_(опасливо-извиняющимся тоном):_ Серж…

**Джайнг:** Куда прешь?!

**Даала:** Разрешите спросить…

**Скирата**_ (посылает ему и обращает к Даале взгляд всепрощенца): _Говори, дочка, у меня

тут все можно.

**Даала:** Вы не подскажете, где «нулевые»?

**Скирата** _(с хитрым подмигом и пошлой ужимкою):_ А зачем тебе мои «нулевые», дочка?

_Острое отчаяние. Рассказывать Скирате про избиение на посту не имеет смысла: кому он поверит, своим сыночкам или прохожей? «Нам нужно поговорить» звучит отменно глупо._

**Даала:** Мне… просто нужно поговорить с «нулевыми». Скажите, пожалуйста, где их искать, это срочно.

**Скирата:** Мальчики, выйдите, поговорите.

_«Нули» и Даала выходят из спортзала. Каден к тому времени удалился со своими спутниками на лестницу и оттуда прислушивается._

**Даала** _(мрачно):_ Винтовку. Верните. Пожалуйста.

**Джайнг:** Какую винтовку?

**Пруди:** Ебанулась?

**А'ден:** Ты что порешь, мокрощелка?

**Ордо:** Головой рухнула. Мы не видели твою пукалку. Тебя глючит. _(Щелкает пальцами перед лицом Даалы)_

**Ком'рк:** Съебала нахуй, психическая.

**Даала:** Снарягу, которую вы у меня забрали.

**А'ден:** Гы-гы-гы. Глюки, блядь.

**Мереель:** Ебанутая.

**Ком'рк:** Мы ничего у тебя не брали, идиотка.

**Пруди:** Она бредит.

_Джайнг сделал мах ногой в сантиметре от лица Даалы._

_Каден и товарищи прятались на лестничной клетке. Вернулась Даала._

**Нэйл: **Дебилка!

**Марев:** Это не те ребята!

**Ровер:** Слепая _(хлопает Даалу по лбу)_, перепутала!

**Каден:** С хуя ты взяла, что то были «нули»?

**Паг:** Может, к ней вообще никто не подходил. Сама об столб пару раз с разбегу ебнулась, чтоб в санчасти откосить.

**Марев:** А дисиху куда дела?

**Нэйл:** В пизду себе засунула.

**Даала:** Если мы не принесем винтовку, нас всех утилизуют.

**Каден:** Ну не они это, блядь! Не они! Они же тебе сказали! Тупишь, блядь?!

**Крик дневального:** Рота, строиться!

_Каден и компания уносятся из чужого расположения._

После обеда Вэу выстроил искателей.

**Вэу:** Где дисиха, дегенераты?

_Парни молчат. За них пришлось отвечать Даале._

**Даала:** Они сказали, что не брали и вообще тут ни при чем.

**Вэу:** А ты чего молчишь, семьдесят третий?

**Каден:** Это не те ребята, серж.

**Вэу:** Они так сказали?

**Каден:** Да, серж.

**Вэу:** Ты из них должен был эту пукалку вместе с говном выколотить, семьдесят третий! _(Врезал Кадену огнетушителем)_ Тридцать восьмой, чего молчишь? Ты и у скиратышей стоял пнем и молчал? Почему винтовку не принес, тридцать восьмой?

**Ровер:** S1 перепутала ребят, серж. Это не те.

**Вэу:** Так почему тех не нашли? Языки поотсыхали? Не слышу!

**Клоны** (_хором):_ Виноват, дурак, исправлюсь.

**Вэу:** Утилизация вас исправит, дефективные!

Вэу изловил Скирату.

**Вэу:** Кэл, где твои «нули»?

**Скирата:** Занимаются. Чудесные, замечательные мальчики!

**Вэу:** Кэл, твои парни увели у моих дисиху, шлем и бронекомплект.

**Скирата:** Да что ты такое говоришь, Вэл!

**Вэу:** Давай пойдем сличим номера ДС, Кэл. Начнем с «нулей».

**Скирата:** Разбежался обыскивать моих мальчиков! Мои сыновья – ребята честные, а ты их в воровстве обвинил!

**Вэу:** Грабеж. Вчетвером на одного.

**Скирата:** А с чего твой взял, что это мои? Тут все на одно лицо.

**Вэу:** Шестеро твоих повыше ростом.

**Скирата:** Ну, твой мерил, что ли?

**Вэу:** Кэл, давай сличим номера. Между нами, без длинношеих.

**Скирата:** Заело тебя, Вэлон. Ну пойдем, поговоришь с ними.

Казарма «нулей»

_«Нулевые» в отдельной казарме на шесть мест кидают дротики в мишень в форме каминоанца. Их оружие и броня хранятся тут же._

**Скирата:** Сыночки, к вам гость.

**Вэу:** Дисихи на стол выложили, номерами вверх. И шлемы. И бронекомплекты.

**Ордо:** Дядя Вэлон, вы казармой не ошиблись?

**Мереель:** Тут мы, «нули», скиратовские.

**Скирата** _(с ухмылочкой):_ У Вэлона в роте произошла недостача. Он решил поискать у вас.

_«Нулевые» смеются._

**А'ден:** Дядя Вэлон, шли бы вы.

**Вэу:** Кэл!

**Скирата:** Мальчики, номерки дисишек, а то ж он… _(Делает гримасу, подразумевающую, что Вэу спятил)_

_Ордо, Мереель, Джайнг, Пруди, Ком'рк и А'ден читают вслух номера своих ДС._

**Вэу** _(морщится – не то):_ Шлемы.

_Они зачитывают._

**Вэу:** Кэл, шкаф. И тумбочки.

**Скирата:** Неймется. _(Качает головой)_ Сынки?

_«Нули» пожимают плечами, мол, бате разрешим. Скирата по очереди заглядывает в шкаф и тумбочки, отгоняя пинками нюхающего содержимое Мирда._

**Скирата:** Ничего лишнего. А теперь извинись перед моими детьми!

**Ордо:** Мы ждем!

**Вэу**_ (направляет бластер на Ордо):_ Я вышибу твои гнилые мозги, N11.

**Скирата** _(целится в Мирда):_ А я – твоему стриллу.

**Вэу** (_переводит мрачный взгляд со Скираты и Мирда вновь на Ордо):_ N11. Верни то, что брал.

**Ордо:** Я ее снарягу на вододроме утопил.

**Вэу:** Так полезешь прочесывать вододром.

**Скирата:** Тут нет твоих подчиненных, Вэл.

_Вэу с тяжелым взглядом убирает бластер. Скирата – тоже._

**Вэу:** Ты утопил, N11, тебе и вылавливать.

**Скирата: **Мои дети не будут лезть в воду. Узнал, за чем пришел – проваливай. Бластером тут размахался!

**Вэу:** Мирд, ко мне. _(Ретируется.)_

Вододром

_Каден, Даала, Ровер, Паг и Нэйл в водолазных бронекомплектах прочесывают дно вододрома. Остальная рота в это время отжимается на бережку с полностью укомплектованными рюкзаками._

**Вэу:** Будете отжиматься, пока они не найдут… Всплыли! S1, тащи-тащи этот мусор.

Этажная казарменная секция

Комната информирования роты

_Вэу выстроил Кадена, Даалу, Пага, Нэйла и Ровера._

**Вэу:** Рапорт на твою утилизацию_. (Протягивает Даале)_ Съешь!

_Она ест. Каден, Ровер, Паг и Нэйл тоже принимают и жуют рапорты._

**Вэу:** Все свободны, S1, остаешься. _(Парни выходят. Он швыряет Даале бланк)_ Пиши рапорт на перевод в мабуту.

_Даала пишет._


End file.
